


Us and Them

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki Ibun
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Momo-chan ho freddo, riscaldami”, disse con voce lamentosa, cerando invano di infilare il faccino sotto il suo braccio.<br/>“Lasciami stare, sto leggendo.”<br/>“Stai studiando vorrai dire”, ribatté Houmei, riuscendo finalmente a postare il braccio di Toudai, appoggiando poi il capo sulla sua immensa coscia. Si girò, stendendosi sulla schiena, e lo guardò con un sorriso.<br/>“È sempre meglio tenere la mente allenata, oltre al corpo. Anzi, quello è fin troppo allenato.”<br/>“Mh, ma se stressi troppo il tuo cervello, nel momento in cui ti servirà davvero, sarà completamente cotto”, scherzò Houmei, cercando di infastidirlo spostandogli il libro. In risposta Todai glielo appoggiò sulla fronte.<br/>“Non sei simpatico”, bofonchiò Houmei.<br/>Todai sorrise, in quel momento in cui il buffo amico non poteva vederlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us and Them

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente pensando a Houmei e Todai, rubando una scena al film “Ragazze interrotte”.  
> Non ha la pretesa di essere IC o che so io, con quel poco che si è visto sui personaggi ho fantasticato sulle possibili reazioni. È solo una fantasia fluff e leggermente romantica su una situazione.  
> Il pipa è uno strumento musicale cinese molto simile allo liuto nostrano.  
> La traduzione della canzone è messa a fine capitolo: è del compositore Shigeru Umebayashi, si chiama “Jia Ren Qu” (Beauty Song), e viene dalla OST del film “La foresta dei pugnali volanti”.  
> Detto questo spero che vi possa piacere proprio nella sua semplicità.  
> A voi.

**_Us_ ** **_and Them_ **

   
La neve cadeva fitta da giorni, inarrestabile, implacabile, meravigliosa. Se non fosse stato che il maestro Jikaku amava farli allenare proprio in quella soffice distesa candida, capace di far ghiacciare i piedi fino a non sentir più scorrere il sangue. Una tormenta impediva loro di allenarsi, anche se si addestravano nelle più estreme condizioni climatiche, quella bufera era troppo violenta anche per loro. Rischiavano letteralmente di volare via per la potenza del vento e di morire assiderati coperti dalla neve. Il rischio di morire, ogni giorno, era alto, ma Jikaku voleva che accadesse per lo sforzo dell’addestramento, non per le intemperie.  
  
Houmei si strinse nella coperta, osservando fuori il nevicare incessante. Il vociare dei compagni non lo disturbava, né infastidiva. Era perso nei suoi pensieri, come sempre, mentre sorrideva svampito come sempre. Il suo sorridere teneva lontani gli altri, ma non tutti. Non Todai, ad esempio.   
Quel mastodontico uomo provocava in lui un fascino ambiguo, era sempre gentile col piccolo Genkai, ed era uno dei motivi per cui l’aveva attratto così tanto: la sua bontà d’animo. Fingeva di essere un uomo severo e troppo duro per la gentilezza, ma Houmei in cuor suo sapeva che era tutta una menzogna. Era un uomo indefesso, ligio alle regole, eppure gli stava sempre accanto, anche nella ribellione. Probabilmente il suo animo eversivo esercitava una calamita sull’aspirante monaco Sanzo.   
E la cosa era assolutamente ricambiata.  
  
Genkai era continuamente preso di mira da istruttori e allievi, e persino in quella sera di meritato riposo dei ragazzi, non veniva lasciato in pace. La sua colpa era quella di essere un demone, ma non solo. Tutto girava attorno al suo misterioso potere, la  capacità di vedere il futuro, persino la morte, delle persone con cui veniva in contatto. Si era perso spesso a pensare a quanto potesse essere distruttivo un potere del genere, terrificante. Certe cose nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto saperle in anticipo.   
Aveva evitato il più possibile il contatto col giovane demone, facendolo soffrire forse, ma non amava l’idea che il suo destino venisse scoperto, che qualcuno sapesse come e dove sarebbe morto. Voleva vivere la sua vita senza pensieri, seguire la strada scelta senza sapere quando avrebbe raggiunge il punto di non ritorno.   
Osservò il piccolo amico in disparte per qualche momento, giocare da solo a carte.  
  
Decise di non disturbarlo, dato che finalmente aveva trovato un attimo di serenità, e gattono verso Todai, strusciando il viso sulla sua schiena ampia. L’amico si era appartato a leggere in un angolo del dormitorio e nessuno badava a loro.  
“Momo-chan ho freddo, riscaldami”, disse con voce lamentosa, cerando invano di infilare il faccino sotto il suo braccio.  
“Lasciami stare, sto leggendo.”  
“Stai studiando vorrai dire”, ribatté Houmei, riuscendo finalmente a postare il braccio di Todai, appoggiando poi il capo sulla sua immensa coscia. Si girò, stendendosi sulla schiena, e lo guardò con un sorriso.  
“È sempre meglio tenere la mente allenata, oltre al corpo. Anzi, quello è fin troppo allenato.”  
“Mh, ma se stressi troppo il tuo cervello, nel momento in cui ti servirà davvero, sarà completamente cotto”, scherzò Houmei, cercando di infastidirlo spostandogli il libro. In risposta Todai glielo appoggiò sulla fronte.  
“Non sei simpatico”, bofonchiò Houmei.   
Todai sorrise, in quel momento in cui il buffo amico non poteva vederlo.   
“Hai sorriso!”, esclamò Houmei, con enorme sorpresa dell’alto.  
“Ma come? Non è vero!”  
“Ma certo che è vero! Sei sempre così musone, secondo me dovresti sorridere di più, certo: muovere troppo i muscoli facciali fa venire le rughe, ma le rughe causate dal sorriso sono rughe sante. Ho usato tre volte la parola rughe. Non è da tutti.”  
Todai spostò il tomo dalla fronte dell’altro e lo guardò, con un sopracciglio alzato e la solita espressione severa.  
“Ma come ti vengono certe idee?”  
“Non leggo solo sutra e testi scolastici, io. Mi piace informarmi su tutto ciò che è utile… e anche inutile”, ridacchiò, girandosi e mettendosi a carponi di nuovo, sollevando il viso dalla coscia dell’uomo. Il modo in cui lo fece però, strisciando appena la guancia sul tessuto leggero dei pantaloni, lasciò interdettoTodai. Si era abituato al comportamento malizioso e ammiccante dell’aspirante monaco, delle sue battute, del suo modo di essere, ma quella velata sensualità non l’aveva mai vista e per un attimo lo aveva lasciato scosso.  
  
In quel momento il Maestro Zoryo entrò nella stanza, aprendo le porte scorrevoli facendole sbattere violentemente. Houmei non sopportava quell’uomo corpulento e brutto. Aveva il taglio di capelli peggiore che avesse mai visto e un completo bastardo. Aveva intonato una canzoncina canzonatoria nei suoi confronti quando l’aveva visto trattare male Genkai senza alcun motivo. Dopo tutto Zoryo aveva detto loro di cantare… con quella mossa infelice però aveva fatto in modo che tutti venissero puniti. Non era quello che voleva, come non era stato piacevole sentirsi dire da parte di tutti che se voleva fare il ribelle di evitare di coinvolgerli tutti. Aveva chiesto scusa e Todai l’aveva sostenuto.   
“Inutili esseri che aspirate alla carica di Sanzo!”  
“Sempre gentile”, disse Houmei con un sorrisetto rivolto a Todai. In risposta l’alto gli fece segno di stare zitto. Almeno quella volta.   
Zoryo voleva sottoporli ad altro stress con delle prove di resistenza nella neve, quella notte. Era assurdo: con una bufera non sarebbero neanche riusciti a stare in piedi, figurarsi a fare una prova di resistenza. Sarebbe stato solo un suicidio.  
I ragazzi cercarono di protestare, ma inutilmente, e più tentavano di opporsi più quel grassone di Zoryo s’infuriava. Alla fine si erano rassegnati all’idea di doversi vestire per uscire nel gelo della neve, nel pericolo di cadere ed essere sommersi dalla bufera incessante. Houmei non disse nulla, qualcuno gli lanciò qualche occhiata.   
Forse la sua anima ribelle in quel momento sarebbe servita. Ma sinceramente non si sentiva di voler dar soddisfazione a chi avrebbe voluto vederlo schiacciato dalla sua stessa natura indomita. Allo stesso si sentì stranamente sporco dentro.  
  
Ma con sua grande sorpresa fu proprio il sempre mite e tranquillo Genkai a parlare.  
“Io non credo che sia saggio uscire con questo tempo, dopo tutto l’allenamento può esser sempre rimandato a domani. Non vedo che differenza possa fare… siamo ancora doloranti per la scalinata fatta due giorni fa…”  
“Smettila di ragliare idiota di un demone, non mi interessano le tue opinioni si come dovrei o non dovrei allenarvi”, gli sbraitò contro l’insegnante.   
Genkai aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi si alzò in piedi, sfidandolo.  
“Beh, non so gli altri, ma io non ho intenzione di partecipare a questo gioco al massacro.”  
“Siete d’accordo con questo scherzo della natura?”, domandò l’insegnante agli aspiranti Sanzo. Ci fu chi abbassò lo sguardo, chi invece fissò Zoryo senza paura. Ma la reazione dell’istruttore fu la più prevedibile: se la prese col più debole.   
“Tu, passerai un giorno in isolamento.”  
  
La stanza per l’isolamento era dall’altra parte del tempio, in un’ala poco usata, quasi in disuso. Un giorno in isolamento era poco, non però se l’unica compagnia erano i topi e gli insetti che infestavano la stanza dove venivano rinchiusi. Una stanza senza finestre, con un’unica finestrella che dava verso il corridoio, per passare da bere e da mangiare.   
  
“A cominciare da ora.”  
Zoryo lo prese per la casacca, trascinandolo via, sotto lo sguardo attonito di Houmei.  
“Non è giusto”, disse subito, cercò di alzarsi per fare qualcosa ma Todai lo fermò. Zoryo si voltò a guardarlo, con la promessa che qualsiasi ribellione individuale avrebbe significato la punizione di ogni singolo allievo.   
Aveva quasi voglia di fregarsene, fissando con astio gli occhi piccoli e malvagi dell’istruttore, ma voleva risolverla da solo, questa volta.   
Vide Genkai sparire, costretto da Zoryo a seguirlo, quasi in punta di piedi. Si girò verso Todai, che lo guardava in modo indecifrabile, serio e dispiaciuto.   
“Non ci puoi fare niente, non puoi ogni volta ribaltare la situazione.”  
“Vorrei solo… che non se la prendesse sempre con lui, gratuitamente. Ha detto quello che tutti noi pensavamo, e ora gli toccherà dormire da solo, al buio… tra i ratti. Non è un bambino e so che ce la può fare, ma non è giusto.”  
L’amico gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e gli sorrise amaramente.  
“Andiamo a dormire, ci penseremo domani.”  
  
Non riuscì a dormire, il pensiero del suo amico rinchiuso in una stanza senza finestre lo faceva stare male, e si sentì anche vagamente in colpa per non aver detto nulla. Nessuno meritava di esser trattato in quel modo, ingiustamente. Lui stesso aveva subito punizioni corporali, ma solo perché era stato realmente indisponente. Alla fine Genkai aveva dato voce al pensiero di ognuno, in quella stanza.   
Si alzò, cercando di camminare tra i futon senza fare rumore, per non svegliare nessuno. L’ultima cosa che gli serviva era la ramanzina di qualche compagno o addirittura qualcuno che andasse a fare la spia. Aprì piano la porta, sgattaiolando fuori in punta di piedi.   
Quasi non gli sfuggì un gemito quando sentì la mano enorme di Todai posarsi sulla sua spalla.  
“Poteva venirmi un infarto!”  
“Dove stai andando?”  
Houmei si grattò la nuca: aveva in mente un’idea piuttosto stupida, Todai di certo lo avrebbe ostacolato, ma ormai c’era dentro fino al collo.  
“Ci sono degli strumenti musicali nell’ala nord, dove hanno confinato Genkai”, sussurrò a voce bassissima, cercando il volto dell’amico nell’oscurità del corridoio.  
“E quindi?”  
“Voglio confortare Genkai questa notte, so che c’è un pipa in ottime condizioni, io sono piuttosto bravo a suonarlo e anche a cantare, anche se non sembrerebbe”, disse con un sorrisino.  
“Spiegami una cosa: tu vuoi suonare un pipa e cantare per Genkai nel pieno della notte, in questo silenzio assordante e pensare che non verremo scoperti?”  
“Verremo? Tu non c’entri in questa cosa Todai, va a dormire”, gli disse sorridendo con immensa dolcezza.   
Troppa dolcezza, nella luce flebile della luna Houmei sembrava l’incarnazione della compassione.   
“Beh, ti servirà qualcuno che ti faccia da palo, ti pare?”, Todai tentò di apparire meno preoccupato di quanto non fosse. Houmei si alzò sulle punte e gli depositò un bacio leggero come una piuma sulla guancia.  
“Allora andiamo, la notte non dura in eterno.”  
  
Lo strumento era vecchio, ma ancora in ottime condizioni, le corde erano solo da tirare e da accordare. Riuscirono a raggiungere l’ala nord piuttosto facilmente, passando di fianco a una vecchia guarda addormentata all’entrata.  
“Perché non mettono persone più giovani? Fa freddo anche se siamo dentro il tempio e un ottantenne non credo sia il massimo. E poi perché tenere una guardia in un tempio pieno di maschioni muscolosi?”  
“Non lo so”, rispose Todai, seguendolo nel corridoio buio. “Forse per impedire a certa gente di dare conforto agli allievi in punizione suonando e cantando?”  
“Beh, che cosa triste”, esclamò Houmei, stringendo il pipa sotto il braccio e cercando la cella d’isolamento. “Che lato davvero deprimente del tempio: ti sembra giusto formare dei monaci Sanzo tra le punizioni corporali e la paura? Dov’è la compassione? La tanto decantata compassione del Buddha? Se dobbiamo diventare monaci di alto livello non dovremmo avvicinarci alla sua natura?”  
Todai alzò gli occhi al soffitto, aprendo le braccia.  
“Lo sapevamo che sarebbe stata dura.”  
“Ma non che avrebbe fatto così freddo. Ho i piedi perennemente gelati… Momo-chan, quando torniamo in dormitorio me li scaldi?”  
“E come faccio a scaldarti i piedi? E basta con questa storia di Momo-chan, il mio nome è Todai.”  
“Hai delle mani così grandi, ci stanno entrambi i piedi, mentre dormo potresti tenerli, in modo che non si congelino. O potrei infilarli tra le tue gambe.”  
Todai alzò le folte sopracciglia e poi scosse il capo: era impossibile ragionare con lui, non valeva la pena ribattere.  
  
Arrivati alla cella d’isolamento, che altro non era che uno stanzino con una pesante porta di ferro, Houmei si affacciò per guardare attraverso la finestrella per cercare l’amico.  
“Genkai…”, lo chiamò a bassa voce. “Genkai!”  
“Houmei, che ci fai qui? Ti hanno messo in punizione?”, domandò il demone, avvicinandosi alla porta.  
“No, anche se potrei finirci. Volevo solo farti un po’ di compagnia… sei qui da quanto? Quattro ore?”  
“Sì, credo di sì, ma Houmei non dovevi…”  
“Ho come la sensazione che la solitudine ti faccia star male”, ribatté Houmei. Genkai era evitato da tutti, sia per la sua capacità che per la sua natura di demone, era trattato come un essere inferiore e allo stesso tempo temuto. E invidiato anche, perché essendo l’unico demone si dava per scontato che potesse diventare un monaco Sanzo solo per la sua natura.  
Pur essendo circondato da persone che oltre a imparare a combattere e a fortificare il corpo, in teoria dovevano intraprendere la via del Buddha e dimenticare quel tipo di sentimenti.  
Si sedette vicino alla porta, mentre Todai andava avanti e indietro nel corridoio semi buio, cercando le corde con i polpastrelli della mano sinistra, schiacciandole dolcemente, mentre con la destra pizzicava dolcemente, arpeggiando.   
“Ehm sì, sono un po’ arrugginito ma doveva essere più o meno così”, disse, accennando un accordo. Quando fu sicuro della tonalità lo ripeté più volte, come preludio della canzone e accompagnamento.  
Cominciò a cantare con voce dolce, vellutata, quasi la voce di un semplice ragazzo, di un giovane innamorato che cantava dell’amore per la sua bellezza del nord.   
“Bei fang you jia ren, jue shi er du li”, lanciò un’occhiata a Todai, il volto virile appena visibile. Lo vide sorridere: era una canzone popolare che di solito veniva cantata nei bordelli d’alto borgo, dalle prostitute, spesso ballerine e cantanti. “Yi gu qing ren cheng, zai gu qing ren guo…”  
  
Genkai sorrise nell’oscurità tetra della cella. La voce di Houmei era mutevole e carezzevole, profonda come quella di uomo e leggera come quella di un bambino. La musica, che dall’inizio dell’addestramento non aveva più sentito, nella sua mente non era più composta da un semplice pipa, sentiva la vellutata melodia di Erhu suonato da mani virtuose, e le percussioni, a lui tanto care.   
Si accoccolò a terra, cercando di tenere strette dentro di sé i ricordi e le sensazioni che il suo amico stava risvegliando, per addormentarsi con un pensiero piacevole.  
  
Houmei ripeté la melodia solo un’altra volta, non sentendo più nessun suono provenire dalla cella. Si avvicinò, appoggiando l’orecchio alla porta.  
“Pare che si sia addormentato, spero che riposi bene…”, sussurrò Houmei, arricciando appena il naso nel suo dolce sorriso.  
“Già, ora è meglio tornare nella camerata, prima che ci scoprano.”  
“Abbiamo finalmente la possibilità di starcene un po’ da soli e tu vuoi tornare a dormire in mezzo agli altri?”  
Si voltò a guardarlo, Todai, quel ragazzo seduto a gambe incrociate, a terra, con il pipa ancora appoggiato sulle cosce. Era illuminato dalla luce che filtrava da una finestra e pareva quasi un essere non terreno. Non poteva negare che nel tempo avesse sviluppato una sorta di simpatia nei suoi confronti, anche se non lasciava mai trasparire i suoi sentimenti. Per lui era troppo ribelle e troppo irriverente con gli insegnanti e in genere con chi voleva sottometterli, ma era anche il lato che più apprezzava. Il coraggio che aveva, la consapevolezza di aver dentro qualcosa di grande e l’umiltà di non ostentarlo a sfavore degli altri.   
“Houmei, se ci scoprono non solo ci faranno pulire le latrine, ma probabilmente ci faranno fare la scalinata principale portando uno alla volta i nostri compagni.”  
“Una tale crudeltà solo per aver donato un pensiero felice a un amico”, commentò Houmei, facendo un sorriso malinconico. Alzò di nuovo gli occhi marroni verso di lui. “Ma potrei sopportarlo, se ad addormentarmi con un pensiero felice fossi io. Vieni qui…”  
“Cosa?”, domandò Todai, non riuscendo a seguire il filo del discorso.   
“Vieni qui”, disse ancora Houmei, porgendo le braccia.   
“Houmei, non ho voglia di scherzare”, disse Todai, guardandosi indietro nel corridoio.  
“Vieni qui. Avanti non farti pregare. Ho freddo”, Houmei si alzò sulle ginocchia, dopo aver spostato il pipa da una parte. Lo afferrò per la casacca e lo tirò verso di sé, costringendolo ad abbassarsi su di lui. “Scaldami.”  
L’uomo non sapeva bene come reagire davanti a tanta semplice seduzione: appoggiò le mani ai lati del suo viso, cercando di non pesare col corpo possente sulla sua figura decisamente più piccola. Il modo in cui aveva aperto le gambe per permettergli di accomodarsi tra esse gli aveva infiammato il sangue.   
Accarezzò il viso del ragazzo, sfiorandogli il labbro superiore con il pollice, passando poi a quello inferiore, abbassandolo leggermente. Si chinò a baciarlo e solo gli dèi potevano realmente sapere da quanto tempo desiderava un contatto di quel tipo. Mosse il bacino su quello di Houmei, vedendolo sospirare e stringere le dita sulle sue braccia.   
“Todai”, mormorò a bassa voce. “Non ci sentirà nessuno e Genkai è nel mondo dei sogni… fidati di me, non si sveglierà neanche con le cannonate.”  
“Meglio di no, se dovesse arrivare qualcuno... Siamo già nei guai, vuoi che ci sbattano fuori?”  
Houmei sorrise, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, affondando poi le dita tra i folti capelli neri, così morbidi, tanto che ci avrebbe seppellito il volto.   
“No, non ci sbatteranno fuori. Noi siamo diversi da loro.”  
Todai aggrottò le sopracciglia, cercando di capire quella frase, sussurrata con tanta solennità da farlo fremere.  
“Noi”, Houmei gli prese la mano, appoggiandosela sul cuore. “Abbia questo. Non dico che loro non lo abbiano, ma è diverso. Noi abbiamo il destino di monaco Sanzo scolpito nelle ossa, lo sento, e quando sento qualcosa difficilmente mi sbaglio. Non ho il dono della veggenza come Genkai, ma un forte istinto. Sento che noi tre ce la faremo. E sento anche mi piaci e che io ti piaccio, ed è dal primo giorno che cerco di fartelo capire Momo-chan.”  
Todai chiuse gli occhi, sospirando nel sentire il tocco leggero della mani di Houmei sulle sue guance, tirandolo a sé per un altro bacio. Aveva la bocca che sapeva di buono, di dolce, leggermente del tabacco che probabilmente aveva fumato di nascosto da qualche parte. Il corpo caldo e la pelle profumata gli fecero perdere ogni controllo. Non era una persona qualunque quella che aveva tra le braccia e che lo voleva così tanto.   
Houmei gli abbassò i pantaloni, accarezzando le natiche muscolose, scendendo per sentire quanto fossero solidi i muscoli del retro delle sue cosce, mordendosi il labbro quando azzardò una carezza al sesso semi eretto dell’uomo che gli stava sopra.  
Gli avrebbe fatto male, e non gli importava assolutamente.   
Si ritrovò sopra di lui così in fretta che quando se ne rese conto si lasciò andare a una piccola risata divertita, zittita subito dalla mano possente di Todai. Lo divertì anche quello. Si fece spogliare in silenzio, sospirando per le carezze di quelle mani grandi sul suo petto. Il modo in cui gli sfioravano i capezzoli, scendendo poi sull’addome gli fece venire i brividi. Amava il tocco delle sue mani, che tentavano di essere gentili. E lo erano. Lo viziavano con tocchi leggeri e poi decisi, gli strappavano gemiti quando azzardavano carezze più audaci. Aveva una bellezza virile, potente: quelle mani che erano capaci di uccidere ora lo facevano godere, mentre cercavano le sue labbra, per essere succhiate dolcemente. Lo guardò con i suoi occhi marroni mentre lo faceva, inchiodandolo in uno sguardo malizioso, consapevole, ma anche pieno di sentimento.   
Nudi sul pavimento polveroso del corridoio del tempio, non si sentivano immersi nel mero desiderio o nella cieca lussuria, era amore quello che stavano facendo.   
Houmei lasciò sfuggire un sottile gemito tra le labbra, quando sentì le dita di Todai penetrarlo piano, tenendo le proprie dita sul suo petto, il viso che sfiorava il suo.   
“Quanto sei bello”, gli sussurrò sulle labbra, quando il laccio che teneva i capelli di Houmei si slegò, lasciandoli cadere ai lati del viso.  
Gli sorrise, aggrappandosi di più a lui, come a voler fondersi col suo corpo.  
  
Spalancò la bocca senza emettere alcun suono quando lo prese, mentre era seduto su di lui, quasi a cavalcioni, stringendosi alle sue spalle larghe cercando di reprimere il dolore. Sentiva il sudore scendergli lungo la schiena, freddo sulla pelle bollente.   
Lo baciò ancora e ancora, finché i loro respiri non fossero uno, finché il sapore sulle loro lingue non fu il medesimo. Finché i loro corpi come le loro anime non furono una cosa sola. Houmei si ritrovò ancora steso sulla schiena, con le gambe allacciate come poteva alla schiena di Todai, reggendosi a lui mentre lo teneva per i fianchi, attirandolo a sé a ogni spinta. Se non era piacere quello, allora non aveva mai provato reale godimento in tutta la sua vita, e lo stesso valeva per Todai.   
Houmei venne gemendo sommessamente sulle sua labbra, baciandolo con ardore per soffocare col suo fiato l’orgasmo. Quando lo sentì venire dentro di sé gli sembro di morire una seconda volta. Gli sorrise, appoggiando le membra stanche sul pavimento, sospirando per la sensazione dell’erezione di Todaiche usciva lentamente da lui.   
Non dissero niente, se ne restarono lì appagati e tranquilli, con un’unica luce a osservare il loro amore proibito: quella della luna.  
  
La luce pallida del mattino li svegliò. Houmei aveva ancora la testa appoggiata al petto semi scoperto di Todai e la mano di lui affondava ancora tra i suoi capelli biondi. Fu Jikaku a trovarli: faceva sempre un giro per il tempio poco prima del sorgere del sole. Non fu una sorpresa trovarli a terra mezzi nudi, poco lontani dalla cella d’isolamento. Si avvicinò ai due innamorati stesi a terra, fino a fare ombra sui loro corpi. Fu Todai a svegliarsi per prima, mugolando leggermente. Mugolio spezzato dal terrore di trovarsi “l’orco” davanti.   
“Maestro Jikaku”, disse, scrollando Houmei per farlo svegliare.   
L’altro aprì gli occhi e la sua reazione fu decisamente più tranquilla.   
“Buongiorno…”, mormorò, spostandosi dal corpo di Todai, lasciando che si alzasse.   
Todai non aveva paura di Jikaku, era più l’imbarazzo della situazione a farlo agitare. Non si era pentito di quello che aveva fatto con Houmei, anche se ora evitava di guardarlo. Si sistemò i pantaloni, lanciando qualche occhiata al proprio istruttore.   
“Vestiti tranquillo, Todai. Puoi andare al dormitorio: se ci vai ora a passo svelto nessuno si accorgerà della tua assenza.”  
Todai annuì e in quel momento guardò Houmei, che intanto si era sistemato alla bene e meglio e messo seduto.  
“Houmei, perché non mi sorprende affatto?”, domandò Jikaku, sorridendo beffardo. “Anzi, mi chiedevo quando sarebbe successo.”  
Il ragazzo sì alzò, togliendosi la polvere dai vestiti e dai bei capelli biondi, ancora assonnato.   
“Lo volevo.”  
“Certo che lo volevi. Tu sei ribelle nell’anima, se vuoi una cosa fai di tutto per averla.”  
“Todai non è una cosa, è una persona”, precisò Houmei con un sorrisino. “E lo volevo.”  
“E l’hai avuto”, disse di rimando l’istruttore. “Attento a non innamorarti troppo del proibito Komyo, o ti trascinerà giù con sé.”  
Houmei non disse niente, limitandosi a sorridere. Passò vicino a una finestra aperta e aspirò a pieni polmoni il profumo dell’aria mattutina: sapeva di fresco, di alberi e di sole nascente.   
“Ti piace, vero?”, domandò retoricamente Jikaku, osservandolo. Dalla maniche della veste tirò fuori un pacchetto di sigarette e ne accese una, proprio lì davanti al ragazzo, usando dei fiammiferi. “Piace anche a me, quando l’aria è così pulita fumare è un godimento.”  
“Non c’avevo mai pensato”, constatò ridendo l’altro, osservandolo. “Ma forse non dovrebbe fumare troppo, ne va della sua salute. Arriverà poi il giorno in cui il suo corpo le chiederà il conto.”  
Jikaku rise, con il filtro della sigaretta tra i denti mentre Houmei gli passava accanto.   
  
Quel ragazzo parlava in modo davvero buffo.  
  
La giornata era volata tra addestramenti, letture dei sutra e meditazione, conclusa col consueto bagno caldo la sera. Houmei e Todai non avevano parlato molto, ma non c’era stata neanche occasione. Genkai era stato liberato da Jikaku stesso, e non ricordava molto della sera prima, a parte che Houmei aveva cantato per lui e che poi si era addormentato di botto. Todai sospettava che Houmei avesse usato il suo potere per far dormire serenamente l’amico, attraverso la canzone cantata. Conoscendolo non era così insolito.   
La notte giunse tra la stanchezza e il sudore, non si chiacchierò molto del più e del meno quella sera e andarono a dormire presto.   
Da quando era arrivato a fianco a lui aveva dormito Houmei, e quella sera non era stato differente. Sentì il novizio accoccolarsi contro la sua schiena, in cerca del tanto agognato calore che in quel luogo sembrava non essere mai esistito.   
La mano di Houmei scivolò sul fianco dell’altro, che non lo fermò, cercando poi la sua, stringendogli l’indice.   
“Non so come ben chiamare il sentimento che provo per te”, sussurrò a voce così bassa che a Todai parve quasi di averlo nel cervello. “Ma so che mi fa stare bene, quindi se vorrai continuare sappi che mi farà sentire… felice. E se sono felice io vorrei che lo fossi anche tu.”  
Todai non rispose, pensando semplicemente che quella notte, dopo tanto tempo, dentro Houmei si era sentito in pace. In pace con tutto: con i sensi, con il mondo, con se stesso. Era sempre stato un uomo molto deciso sulle proprie scelte e sulle proprie emozioni. E anche in quel caso non voleva essere da meno.  
Strinse la mano di Houmei, che sentì premersi ancora di più contro di lui, mentre scivolava nel sonno, tra le braccia dei più dolci dei sogni.   
Le braccia di Houmei.  
  
Fine.  
 

 

La traduzione è in inglese, meglio di niente:  
A rare beauty in the North. She’s the finest lady on Earth.  
A glance from her, the city falls.  
A second glance leale the whole nation in ruins  
There is no city o nation that has been  
More cherished than a beauty like this. 


End file.
